A Different Tale
by freewheeler26
Summary: A change in the wind
1. Chapter 1

A Different Tale

This story is AU and Rated T

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and any other characters from the series belong to Walt Disney.

_Middleton Prison_

"Prisoner number 1456-6 is my name well it has been for the past hmmm ten years anyway. I get out tomorrow or I'm supposed to anyway I'm not sure what to expect. I mean the world didn't stop just because I went to prison." Kim said. "Mrs. Possible..." "Its Kimberly not Mrs. Possible." she said. "Sorry Kimberly, how do you feel about that?" Beverly asked. "Feel about what?" she asked. "About leaving prison." she said. Kim stopped and thought about it _how did she feel about it?_she asked herself. "I'm not sure Doc. I mean on one hand I'm glad to be getting out but on the other hand I know that noone will be waiting for me and noone will care." Beverly nodded in understanding. Most would consider Beverly a beautiful woman she had shoulder length, dark hair, an oval face, an hour glass figure and when she smiled she lit up the room she also had a friendly personality and easy dispostion which made it easier for people to talk too her. She knew that Kimberly was required too talk to a psychiatrist and it had taken her two years to open up to her. Beverly looked at her and noticed a difference between what she was ten years ago to now.

When she had come in Kimberly was full of hate and anger and she could tell she was calm and relaxed well as calm and relaxed as she could be considering she was in prison. "What's the difference between how you felt toward the world and your family and friends to now?" she asked. Kimberly paused to gather her thoughts "Well you know then it felt this huge giant weight was on my shoulders and the pressure was intense I mean come on I was a teenage kid and everyone expected me to save the world every time a "villian" sneezed the wrong way. I mean not only did I have school work to worry about I was also the head cheer leader so I had to come up with new routines and the schedual was brutal but I had to drop everything to go save the world no pressure there. I only had to deal with death traps, rants from these scientists and so forth." she sighed "You know I blame my parents really no surprise there. I mean what kind of parents lets there teenage daughter go around the world risking her life fighting psychotic scientists.

I'll tell you who mine did they let me do it for a long time and they let me do it with a smile on there face and of course I didn't question it I mean I was Kim Possible and anything is Possible for a Possible." She sneered and then snorted "what arrogance and stupidy it was not until later that I discovered the truth." she said bitterly. "What truth was that?" Beverly asked softly. She watched as Kimberly tensed and then sighed " That my parent's were paid off so I could go on these world saving trips or more like life and limb trips and they were all to happy to let me cause to them I was the unwanted child the kid they meant to abort but was talked out of it and they already got the two kids they wanted the money soothed away any guilt they may have had." "How do you know this is true?" she asked in a soft tone of voice. She watched as Kimberly eye's got hard and turned cold. "I had come back from a mission one in which Shego a nemisis of mine at the time decided to mock me and laugh all the while telling me how easy she was being, how that if she really wanted to she could burn me to a crisp before I could even lift a finger and that she was only going against me to get some exercise the thing is I knew she was right. When I got back Mom had wanted me to get something for her from their bedroom so I skipped into the room and there on her bed was a diary. I picked it up out of curiosity and started reading it and with each page that I read a piece of my heart was ripped out and by the end it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I looked up and there was the bitch just leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. I confronted her about it and she didn't deny any of it in fact she laughed and said that I was nothing but a pathetic joke. She told me that everything was staged." She said. "Did she tell you why everything was staged?" Beverly asked. Kimberly looked her in the eye's and Beverly couldn't help but shiver at the coldness she saw there. "Yea doc she did she said that it was for a reality show called Kim Possible ironic isn't doc, everything they did and felt for me was nothing but fake." she said "Everything?" Beverly asked Kim just smiled a sad little smile "yea everything, I have to admit after hearing that bitch I snapped and attacked her she's lucky her old man happened in when that happened or she would be dead." she said. Beverly looked down at her notes and sighed she wished she had more time but she didn't. She looked back up "Unfortuantly our time is up and I wish we had more time. I have to honestly tell you that if it was up to me you wouldn't be let out tomorrow because your not ready but its not. So I'll just say that maybe you should go back and try visiting your family." she said as the door was opened and a prison officer walked in. He walked up to Kimberly with a pair of handcuff's Kimberly already had her hands ready for them. The cuffs were then placed on her she was then told to stand up he then placed a set of ankle cuffs on her. They then left the office as they headed toward her cell Kimberly held her head straight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Outside of middleton prison _

_Noon_

Kim took a deep breath of air with her eyes closed enjoying the fresh air it felt good to be free for the first time in ten years. She stood outside of the gates of the prison with her old clothes which sagged a little and she also had a scar going from her temple to her cheek it was from a fight she had gotten into when she refused to be another woman's bitch. She was in better shape then the other woman who was in a coma in the intensive care unit after that the other prisoners made sure to treat her with respect and gave her a wide berth. She still ended up in fights but they were in the fighting arena and she loved the prizes if she won. She fought for things like extra food on the plate, bitch's that will satisfy her she smiled at that one she was still into guy's but a woman has needs and she didn't plan on being all Chasity and shit. She looked around the area and noticed that it was in the worst part of middleton which had worn, abandoned buildings, drug dealers on what seemed like every corner, hookers on a couple corners and the cars had at least one missing tire. The thing that stood out was the limo that was waiting across the street from the prison. She smiled that must be my ride she walked toward the limo and got in.

When she got in the limo she looked around she noticed that across from her sat Junior she raised an eyebrow. The reason she was here was because one of her friends in prison said that she knew someone that was more then eager to hire someone of my talents and knowledge that and he was a big fan so she had said. She should have known it would be Junior she then shrugged. "Driver let us go." Junior said as the limo drove off heading to the airport. "Care for a drink Mrs. Possible?" he asked "Sure surprise me." she said as she looked around the limo "There are no cameras in here if that is what you were wondering." She looked at him carefully as if to make sure he wasn't lying. She nodded once sharply then leaned back. He handed her a scotch on the rocks she took it and took a drink. She coughed a little as it went down her throat. "How is your father doing?" she asked in genuine concern she knew he was old. She watched as a sad expression came over his face. "I'm afraid he has passed away alas old age had caught up to him and he died in his sleep." Kimberly frowned slightly "I'm sorry to hear that Junior he was a good man." She meant it because he had been the only one to treat her with kindness. He had hired the best lawyers he could thats why she only got ten years instead of life so she owed him. "How is...Bonnie doing?" she almost threw up saying that name. "We're divorced the snake tried taking everything I had but my father had made her sign a prenuptial so she only received a small amount of five hundred thousand and the mansion in upperton." just as Kim was about to say something else the limo stopped and the door opened "Come let us talk some more on the way to my private island." he said. She got out and walked toward the jet "Pretty sleek jet Junior" she said as she ascended the stair's and walked in he looked over his shoulders and just smiled.

The jet had plush seats, a mini bar and a mini fridge everything had a dark, wood trim she sat down in a seat across from Junior. She then took a seriouse look at him as the jet took off. He looked tired and weary he looked at her and she noticed that he had the most striking blue eyes, He still looked very fashionable with his armeny suit that probably cost more then most people make in a year. "You know that father loathed and detested the show" Kim frowned "Then why did he appear in it?" she asked bitterly he sighed "He had no choice there are some things that even money cannot take care of." he said "What do you mean?" she asked " he was under contractual obligation." Junior looked down "You know that was his one shame, you know he was an honorable man." Kim nodded he then looked into her jaded, cold eye's "I want you to work for me." she nodded "That's what I gathered from my contact but what I want to know is why?" "Because Kimberly my father while honorable did have his dark side. You know how he mentioned that he wanted me to be a villain." she nodded "Well what he meant was that he wanted me to take over the Syndicate." Her eyes widened in surprise she heard of it in whispers and in rumors in the joint. They had there hands in a lot of pies from money laundering to drugs and anything in between including having powerful politicians in there pocket.

He looked at her in amusement "You look surprised Kimberly yes my father was what you would call a real 'super villain'" he said. "He never considered himself as such and he just thought of it as a business operation nothing more or less." "Stewardess we'll both have vodka" he called out. "Yes sir." the stewardess replied back and got the requested drinks over to them she then left after putting the glass's and bottle on the table. Kimberly grabbed her drink and gulped it down. "You see Kimberly I did try to be as he wished but it's just not the same I much prefer the legal side of the business's. The syndicate requires someone with a certain...ruthlessness and I just don't have that." he said. "You think I have it." she said. He simply nodded and poured another drink. She couldn't deny what he thought so she sighed "How much?" he smiled then "You will be paid a yearly salary of one million plus benefits and provided with a house. I will not interfere with any of your decisions." she nodded "Why me specifically? I know I have the ruthlessness but I'm also sure there were other people with that qualification." she said. "True there are but they do not have the intelligence or adaptability that you have." he said. She nodded "Another thing Junior what happened to you just wanting to do fashion and obsessing about your hair?" he laughed a deep rich laugh "Well senorita I am still fashionable and I still obsess over my hair but life happened. I was only in my twenties when we met." he grinned. She chuckled "True" she said.


End file.
